The Problem with being the favorite Uncle Spike
by Penguin201
Summary: Spike wants to be the best Uncle. Rated M for future chapters. Mentioning of Spike/OC pairing in future chapters. I do not own anything flashpoint. Criticism welcome. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Take place soon after Blue on Blue episode_

_._Depressed about being lonely and feeling used, Spike sat at his kitchen counter, swirling the glass of ice. He reached for the bottle of scotch and poured another glass. He took a swallow as he sat deep in thought about his lost relationships.

"_Should have learned from the first time I dated her years ago not to trust her. Sorry Mac, I will keep an eye on her somehow, I promise!_" Spike thought to himself. Spike missed Mac and wanted some kind of connection to his first mentor. His daughter Leslie had used Spike for a quick fling after her dad's death but it had left Spike lonely and heartbroken.

Spike had envisaged a future family with her and felt that he could have lived up to his promise to look after her for Mac. But this was not going to happen since she married someone else while they were still dating.

He poured another glass as another thought entered his mind.

"_I can't believe she did that to me! She put the team and her brother in danger. Part of her must have wanted David back since I turned her down for the weekend fling. She had to go and meet up with him again even after he almost landed her in a foreign prison. What was she thinking? Why was she still talking to him?_"

Spike was thinking how he had been used by Natalie for the evidence depot heist.

"S_he didn't have to tell David about my computer skills._"

Her actions had nearly cost his team their lives, not to mention hers and his. This made him think of his Dad, Mac and Lou.

"_Anyone who gets close to me just ends up leaving me. I must be cursed._"

He liked Natalie but he believed that she had used him as a status symbol to show that she was not without a male in her life. She pushed hard but the relationship was not going to work and they both knew it.

"_Lou, I wish you were here buddy! I want to talk to you, just too much to think about_."

Spike poured the last drop from the bottle into his glass. He missed Lou the most, his best friend, the one and only person who, in Spike's mind, kept life alive. But now he was gone and there was no one to go to clubs with, to go to movies with, go snow skiing with, or to just talk with to help clear his mind. Spike couldn't talk with his own family as they didn't approve of his career choices.

Spike also missed his teammate cum big brother Wordy who had transferred to the Guns and Gangs unit. The two just kept missing each other attempts to connect because of conflicting work schedules and Wordy's family obligations. "_Another person who has left me,_" Spike thought as he downed the brown liquid, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, poured a glass and stumbled to his couch.

Spike was still upset over his mother going back to Italy after his father's death. He hadn't told the team that his sister and nephew had also moved to Italy. He hadn't wanted the team, mainly the Boss, to worry about him. This left Spike with no blood family on this side of the earth and he was feeling very lonely.

"_Maybe I should move to the old country too?_" But all those years of defending his career choice would go by the wayside. Then he could just imagine his family saying, "_Why couldn't you have done this while your dad was alive!_"

Spike remembered the time when he and his father had had a heated argument. He could recall his father's exact words to him: "Y_ou've made your choice in life. You say this choice of career makes you happy, then just be happy with your choice of killing me forever. You will not be around to take care of your Ma with this career. I cannot believe that I raised such a disrespectful son."_

Spike gazed into the amber liquid thinking about his father's words. "_I guess in a way that's true, but Ma left me._"

His days off now mostly consisted of him just moping around the quiet apartment. Reading and going to the bookstore or the music store was his new norm. Tonight, as Spike was thinking about life and relationships, he decided that he was going to be the best uncle he could be to Greg's, Ed's, Wordy's and soon Jules and Sam's kids, until they, in their turn, would leave him too, to continue with their own lives.

But tonight Spike was going to try to drink away the pain of his solitude, alone as usual.

Just as Spike closed his eyes to listen to the music playing on the stereo, the door bell rang. "_Who could that be?_" he wondered.


	2. Chapter 2 Experiment with Alcohol

**Chapter 2**

_Dean and Clark experiment with Spike's alcohol._

Spike wasn't expecting any visitors but now at his door was both Dean Parker and Clark Lane. 'Uncle' Spike had forgotten that he promised to help them with their science experiment; after all he graduated high school when he was sixteen. The boys were hoping for something explosive but not harmful. After completing the assigned project, somehow the topic turned into how to shotgun a beer and how to use a beer bong and the correct ratio of liquors to body weight. Clark was more than willing to participate in an experiment after seeing Spike's full bar and pretty much took advantage of Uncle Spike's already intoxicated brain and somehow convinced "Cool Uncle Spike" to let them take a small sip of drinks with him. Dean helped too citing that, "after all they would need the knowledge when they go to college". Dean knew his dad would never talk to him about drinks or drinking without a lecture.

Spike was blitzed and, wanting to be the best uncle, it only crossed his mind for a fleeting moment that they were under-age. After all he drank under-age, it's considered to be a teenage boy's passage of life. The trick was not to get caught.

They talked about or tried all sorts of drinks. Dean even used a drinking app on the phone and computer to find drinks to make and Spike would try them. Spike told the boys wild stories about the times when he had got drunk on certain liquors, or the events and people in his life that he associated with the liquors. For example whiskey made him want to cry or feel sad, like tonight; tequila made him horny, like it did last week with that red headed girl from the club; gin made him sick; scotch and bourbon helped with relaxing but made him think about stuff way too much, just like tonight. Beer made him happy go lucky and fruity rum drinks are definitely only for the girls!

Spike's own science experiment had been to formulate drinks that helped him pick up girls, which he discovered to be flavor-infused vodkas and Spike loved the flavors, the girls and the drinks!

The boys were enjoying playing bartender and Uncle Spike was the best host. Spike really didn't realize how many drinks the boys were sneaking until it was too late. The experiment was a success. All 3 passed out after forgetting the rule, "Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer, have no fear." Most importantly they forgot the number one rule, "Don't get caught".

Their cell phones were being ignored.

When Clark didn't return home by his 11pm curfew and Ed couldn't reach him or Spike, he called Greg. Greg then started to worry as Dean never missed his calls and Spike would always answer Ed's or his calls as Spike feared but loved Ed at the same time.

Greg and Ed both went to Spike's apartment after tracking Clark's phone GPS to there. Ironically, Spike had been the one to install the tracking program for them to use on their teenage boys to check on them without seeming overprotective, after all boys will be boys!

As all the team members had given keys to Greg and Ed to their homes for emergency, Greg used the key given to him to unlock the door after finding Dean's car in the parking lot. They found the door blocked by Spike's body.

Both fathers feared the worst, science experiment gone wrong, wrong chemicals mixed, etc. as they pushed their way in, only to find empty bottles and cans everywhere, shot glasses all over the counters, music playing from the stereo, TV on, water running in both the bathroom and the kitchen sinks and the boys and Spike fast asleep.

Spike was passed out by the front door as if he was trying to keep the boys inside. Clark was on the living room floor with CDs clutched in his hands. Dean was in the bathtub with a bartender's recipe guide book.

Ed was on the verge to wanting to kill Spike by tossing him out the closed window.

Greg was wondering why Spike would allow such action especially with the boys. _Why would Spike drink this much_?

Spike felt used by the boys as he held his pounding head only half listening to Greg and Ed yelling at him or the boys; his muddled mind wouldn't allow him to follow whom they were talking to. Only one thought was clear in his head. "_Probably more people leaving me because of my choices._" Spike sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Lie

**Chapter 3**

_Wordy's oldest daughter tells a lie that gets Spike into hot water._

Wordy, with Shelly in tow, stormed into his old haunt, the SRU building. He stalked past Winnie barely saying hello and barked, "WHERE THE HELL IS SPIKE?" Stunned by his uncharacteristic behavior, Winnie merely pointed towards the locker room. Ed and Greg exchanged surprised looks when the Wordsworth's strode by them without a word and entered the locker room. They could see the proverbial smoke coming from Wordy's ears and the fire in Shelly's eyes. They followed, arriving just in time to watch Wordy slam Spike hard into the locker, and then throw him into another locker and gut punch him. As Spike collapsed onto the floor with a surprised and confused look, Ed grabbed Wordy and hauled him out of the locker room into the gym.

Shelly followed them crying, saying, "How could you Spike? She's my baby".

Greg went to Spike's aid. "Spike! What the hell was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Spike replied as he lay doubled over in pain on the floor confused as to why Wordy was so mad at him. He hadn't even seen or talked to him in weeks.

In the gym, Ed held the punching bag as Wordy hit it. Ed asked "What did Spike do?"

Wordy took a deep breath and through clenched teeth said, "He is dating my fifteen year old daughter, Helen! Where did that asshole go?" He turned on his heels to go after Spike again but was stopped by Ed. Ed thought that Wordy had certainly got this wrong; Spike would not date someone underage. However, he had provided the boys with alcohol not too long ago, but this was different.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, he had Wordy, who held a sobbing Shelly, wait in the briefing room while he got Greg and Spike. Ed returned to the briefing room with Greg and Spike following. As soon as Spike walked into the room, Shelly walked up to him and slapped him across his face and Wordy was rounding the end of the table. Greg got between the Wordsworth's and Spike.

Spike stared at Wordy and Shelly not knowing what to do or say. This was his brother and sister-in-law so to speak and they were both beyond mad at him. "_Why?_"

Ed told everyone to take a seat while he pushed the seal button on the door, and the doors to the room closed quickly.

"_Wordy, what is all this about?_" Greg asked in a gentle voice.

Wordy just stared at Spike. "_What you got tired __of__trolling the bars for women or have all the females in your zip code __turned__you down __so__that you had to go after my Helen?_" he demanded as he started to lean across the table. Ed put a hand on his should to guide him back into his seat.

"_What? Helen? What about Helen?_" Spike inquired with a confused and weary look.

"_She's__my baby Spike? I trusted you with my girls. How could you do this to us?_" Shelly sobbed.

"_I ... I don't know what you are talking about,"_ Spike said.

"_Sure you don't!"_ Wordy snarled with anger.

Wordy flung a handful of photos on the table. As Spike reached for one of the photos, Wordy started to grab his arm to pin him to the table but Ed and Greg were able to interrupt enough for Spike to retreat.

"Spike, do you know anything about these?" Ed snapped glaring at him.

"_Great now Ed's mad too," _Spike thought.

Looking at the photos Spike was still confused but becoming defensive he said, "Y_es, they were taken about two weeks ago when I took Helen and her friends to the outdoor concert they wanted to go see. You knew about it._"

"_What do you mean I knew about it_**_?_**" Shelly snapped back.

Wordy produced the printed emails and text messages for Greg and watched his eyebrows raise while he read them. A shocked Greg passed the papers to Ed as he watched Spike fidget in his chair. "_What the hell? This can't be true, Spike wouldn't be messing with kids. Something else is going on, but what?_" Greg was thinking.

Ed read them and decided maybe he should just let Wordy take his swing at Spike for him being stupid.

"_Oh this day is just getting better by the minute, now the Boss is mad. What the hell is going on?_" Spike thought as he watched the boss and Ed read the messages.

Spike waited uncomfortably for the papers to be passed to him. When he finished reading them he still had a confused look on his face.

"_Wordy, I really don't understand why you are mad?_" Spike said.

Wordy jumped to his feet which made Spike leap to his feet just in case he had to crawl under the table or move quickly out of the way. Ed pushed Wordy back to his seat.

"_Spike! Explain these then_." Ed barked pointing to the messages and photos.

"_These are about TV shows, movies and make believe; well for the most part; some is true. She kind of has a soap opera storyline book she is working on. I read it, it's actually good. I was giving her some input. Did you know she wants to write a book and be a bestselling author one day__?_" Spike stated while tossing the papers on the table, as he hung his head and frowned. He was feeling like his private thoughts and conversations had been violated and used against him.

"_Spike, Helen's school __counselor__called us into the office today to tell us about an older male that Helen is dating. Do you know who that is?_" Wordy said sarcastically.

"_No! Who? I haven't seen anybody and she __hasn't__mentioned anyone. Other than that Eric dude in her Math class that she has a crush on."_ Spike replied.

Wordy and Shelly, stunned by Spike's answer, both started to speak but Greg held up his hand to stop them. He knew Spike just needed a moment to digest all the information presented to him. He could see the wheels in Spike's head turning.

"Spike, think about the photos, the texts and the emails for a moment. Can you see why Wordy thinks you are dating Helen?" Greg asked.

"I'm dating Helen?" Spike was horrified by the insinuations. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with disbelief as he stood up.

"How could you think I would do something like that?" he said in a hurt voice. His body started to shake, on the verge of his emotions showing. Spike started to pace, mumble to himself, rub the back of his neck and run his hands through his hair, all habits he did when he was stressed.

"Okay, why are you hanging around with Helen?" Wordy said in a slightly calmer manner, holding Shelly's hand, as he saw and heard the hurt in Spike's speech and body language. "Something is definitely off."

Spike explained that he had been at the mall buying new gym shoes and had stopped by the food court when he had spotted Helen by herself. So being the "Best Uncle Spike", he had offered to keep her company if she wanted.

Helen had been at the mall with her new friends; she desperately wanted to be part of the group but they were going to shoplift a blouse and purse and Helen had not wanted to get into trouble so she had stayed in the food court. She had told them, in order to sound cool, that she was going to be meeting some guy she had met online. Helen had spotted Spike at the shoe store next to the food court and had decided that she would catch him when he came by the food court so she could back up her lie.

When Helen's friends had returned and met Spike they had just assumed he was her date. Spike had then taken the three girls to the movies and had allowed Helen to cling to him. She had held his hand as they walked, shared her popcorn with him and even rested her head on his arm during the movie.

Spike had not thought that there was anything wrong with this since, when he would watch Wordy's girls on an occasional evening or weekend, they would watch movies and the girls would pile onto him. They would even sleep on the couch or in the blanket fort they built with him but this was before the group of teenage girls accepted Helen into their group. Helen had never told her friends that Spike was her 'uncle' nor that he was a cop.

Since then, Helen had been texting, emailing and calling Spike often. Spike had picked her up at her school or met her at the coffee shop, the mall, or the arcade. He had helped her and the other girls with homework and, as the good sweet uncle with his gentlemanly upbringing he had given Helen a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye, just as he had always done since he had met her years before. Spike had been unaware he was being used as Helen was trying to make her friends think she was seeing this older good looking guy and was making up stories of their activities

The school counselor had heard the rumors and had contacted Wordy and Shelly. Upon hearing of the older guy, Wordy had started digging into Helen's cell phone and computer and had found Spike's texts, emails and phone number as well as photos of Helen and Spike holding hands against Spike's car, Helen leaning against Spike's arm, Spike with his head leaning against the top of Helen's and others of Spike with Helen and her friends making goofy faces for camera. Add this to the text messages and emails, without their accompanying verbal conversation or any back information, had made it easy to jump to the conclusion that there was an inappropriate relationship going on.

After having listened to Spike's side of the story and after having confronted Helen at home that evening about the rumors and texts, emails and photos, she confessed that it was just a big lie to be one of the popular girls. Wordy and Shelly felt bad for what they had said and done to Spike.

Despite their profuse apologies and attempts to make amends, Spike was still very hurt that the man he considered his brother would think that he would do something with Helen or anyone underage. This just added to Spike's depression and loneliness. He had rather enjoyed their conversations about movies, TV shows, music and books but now he felt like he couldn't or shouldn't talk with Helen.


	4. Chapter 4 Lets talk about sex

**Chapter 4**

_The boys come to cool Uncle Spike wanting advice. __They __have__found a dirty movie of Spike and a girl on __Spike's__l__aptop. __They now want the how's and when's to a relationship and of course the story of the girl. __When did Uncle Spike lose __his__virginity?_

Clark and Dean came by HQ after school today to see their dads but mainly to get their allowances. Spike started talking to them and they asked if they could come by and have him help with their homework: Dean with physics and Clark was taking Introduction to Italian. Spike gave them the key to his apartment and told them to help themselves. Wanting to be the good uncle, he said he would bring home pizza after shift at 6pm.

The boys let themselves into Spike's apartment and started on their homework. Clark got onto Spike's laptop computer to look up words that were to be translated from English to Italian and vice versa. He wanted to hear how it was pronounced. Afterwards, he started to view the pictures on Spike's computer because he needed to do a report on a typical Italian family's traditions.

Clark came across a file that contained photos and videos, when he opened the file, he discovered some photos of a very cute girl, a young Spike, Spike and the girl, Spike and the girl kissing. Spike looked to be about the same age as Dean and himself. In the photos it looked like Spike was at a party as there were alcohol bottles and beer cans on the counter and in some of the pictures Spike was holding a beer can. Clark called Dean over and together they continued to look at the photos; they could tell that everyone at the party was getting drunk or high. They even found a few photos where Spike was doing a handstand on a keg, taking alcohol shots and doing body shots on the girl. Most shocking was Spike smoking from a bong. There were also photos of Spike and the girl naked on top of a bed. The boys thinking they were going to be able to have fun with their cool Uncle Spike.

The boys continued to scroll through the videos, but what they found was Spike's homemade porn: a drunken Spike assisted in undressing the intoxicated girl and then stumbled with her assisting him with his own clothes while still trying to kiss and paw at each other. You could tell the neither Spike or the girl knew they were being videotaped. The boys were not prudes but the video was nothing like the professional ones they had seen with their friends. They just sat and watched.

Spike walked into his apartment and saw the wide-eyed look the boys had staring at the computer monitor. He set the pizza on the counter and walked over to see what had them so engrossed. He immediately became red faced, wide-eyed also and said "Holy shit! How the fuck did you find that video file?" as he was turning off the video. The boys just looked at each other and smiled at their Uncle Spike.

Dean asked, "Who is she?"

Clark asked, "How old were you? Tell us about your first time having sex, please. " Dean just nodded.

Spike was completely uncomfortable at first and just said, "Pizza's here," as he went for a beer in the refrigerator that he downed in just about one swallow. Upon fishing out his second beer can and immediately told the boys without them asking "No! You can NOT have any alcohol, I got into enough trouble last time," and handed them each a soda can. As they ate, the boys kept asking him questions about photos and video.

Spike, not wanting to take anything away from his two mentors, the boy's fathers from having "the talk" with their sons, mulled over how the subject should be approached.

Clark stated to Spike, "Look, you are no different from our friends at school and their stories."

Dean chimed in with, "So you would probably be able to give more realistic information than they are giving us."

Clark said, "Besides Dad and Mom dated all through high school so what am I going to hear from Dad, stories of Mom, I don't need those mental images please."

"Ditto," Dean added.

Spike gave up and said, "OK, I'll answer your questions." as he got another beer.

Clark asked, "When did you lose your virginity?"

Spike smirked and said, "Define lost virginity? My first actual full sex well you saw the video. But petting, oral and reaching bases stuff, I guess fifteen or sixteen years old. I am Italian and we are known as lovers." He smiled nervously as he was still a little uncomfortable with the topic.

Spike then went into a nervous rambling, "First and most important, always respect the woman, treat her like a queen. The best thing in the world, because she is and she is with you." He looked both boys in the eyes to let them know that he was serious. "Do not do anything that she or you are not ready to do because you feel like you need to do stuff because others are doing it. All this stuff…" Spike made some hand gestures in the air pointing towards the bedroom, "…will come in time. Also always make sure you use protection. Do not go without any protection until she and you are ready for the possible outcome. Get tested for STDs, just to protect you. It's just a simple blood test; you can have the results sent here if you are afraid of your folks finding out. I won't open it." He wanted to tell the boys that he took a test two or three times a year especially between girlfriends or one night stands and, over the years only one had came back as a yeast infection for which he took some pills. But decided he didn't need to spill his entire life to them.

Clark asked again about the girl in the photos. Spike started to tell them his story.

"I was about 18 years old in the video, my junior year in university. Her name is Beth and I still see her every once in a while. It's a kind of a friend with benefits relationship. Watch the movie if you need more explanation and don't judge me". Spike pointed his finger at both boys who just nodded.

"She is the little sister to a girl I liked in high school, her name is Bridget." Spike stopped talking for a moment, his mind went straight to Lou talking about how he should call Bridget and take her to the ball game, while Lou was standing on a mine that killed him. In a way it killed part of Spike too; now he could never be with or see Bridget without thinking of Lou.

Dean asked how he ended up with the sister if he liked Bridget. Spike's only response was "coincidence."

"I went to a party some friends were having, an end of semester type thing. I was kind of into going to parties then and Bridget was supposed to be there only she was there with her boyfriend. She had brought her sister Beth. Bridget was two years old than me and went to another university. But, Beth was my age; remember I was in the gifted programs so I skipped two grades. Beth just graduated high school and was a freshman for the summer semester nursing program at the university I attended. We had a connection instantly, so I hung out with her for the party. She invited me to another party the next day. Then we kept running into each other all over the place like the beach, at the movies, in the campus library and even the emergency room, one night when I took a friend in who had alcohol poisoning." Spike grimaced slightly at the memory.

Seeing the boys hanging on his every word he continued, "By the end of summer we were dating but it was not an exclusive relationship; she wanted freedom like her sister and she wanted to marry a doctor." Spike then made a comment under his breath, "story of my life, always someone else".

"She and Bridget were having a going-back-to-school pool party and that was when the video and photos were taken. They were taken by Bridget and her boyfriend. Yes, I drank too much and smoked marijuana then. I DO NOT advise the same action," Spike stated firmly. "A bad result from my own experiment, but that is another story."

"Today, Bridget is married to her third or fourth husband and Beth is currently between doctor/intern boyfriends. So she and I have a 'situationship'; we kind of hang out, have sex, have feelings for each other but we are not dating, but we comfort and satisfy the wants or needs of each other so to speak. If you happen to meet her PLEASE do not mention we talked about any of this. PLEASE!"

Dean asked, "How do you know when to move past kissing?"

Spike just bluntly said, "start with groping and squeezing her breast and ass over the clothes and see how she is reacts. If that is going fine then venture under shirt then under her bra, unclasp the bra if you can."

Clark said with a smirk grin, "What are your moves?"

"I then start undoing her shirt while trailing kisses until it is open. If it's a pull over, I push the shirt up. If she wants you to continue, she will lift up her arms or help you get the shirt off. Then she will either help you take off your shirt or you take off your shirt so she doesn't feel uncomfortable being the only person with no shirt. Remember to make her comfortable and don't rush anything," Spike replied not wanting to give all his tricks to the boys.

"Then what?" both boys said at the same time.

Spike said, "Do the same with the other articles of clothing, always caressing and kissing her; talk lovingly to her."

"How do you know when to go further?" Clark asked.

Spike answered with, "You will have to learn your own style but I grind my pelvis into hers while kissing her to see her response. If she responds, I sometimes ask if she wants to go further or what she wants me to do to her. I ask her if she is on the pill or has protection, just to show I am thinking about her. For the most part, I use condoms all the time so it doesn't matter what she says. Remember no protection is 100% safe."

Dean asked, "Is there a certain brand better than others?"

Spike answered, "No, just don't get the super cheap stuff but you don't have to get the expensive rubbers either."

Dean and Clark looked at each other then Clark ventured to ask, "Will you get us some condoms and can you get us and our dates a hotel room for prom night?"

Dean piped up, "Of course, we will pay you."

Spike just looked at the two boys and took another swallow of his beer.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Spike never so relieved for the distraction. He got up to answer the door and saw Beth in her naughty nurse uniform with fishnet stocking and spike heels that he liked. She stepped in through the doorway, dropping her jacket and purse on the floor and immediately pushed Spike against the wall and started kissing him deeply as her hands were wandering all over Spike's body while stepping out of her shoes and tugging up Spike's shirt.

Spike responded with what seem to be one movement, turning Beth so her back was to the wall as he kicked the door closed, tossed his shirt to the floor and continued with the kissing and grinding his pelvis against her, forgetting about the boys watching from the couch.

Beth pulled her uniform open and dropped it to the floor. Beth now stood pressed against Spike in only a sexy lacy bra, underwear and thigh high stockings. Beth moaned as Spike caressed her breast while kissing her neck and cleavage. Spike heard a gasp from one the boys as the bra dropped to the floor and Spike took a breast into his mouth while his hands were rubbing her ass and pulling her lower body closer to his.

Beth jumped behind Spike as he turned around and did his best to cover her, realizing then it was too late they had already seen everything including Beth's tattoos. Spike just said with a red faced and an embarassed tone, "Time to go boys, NOW! I will bring your books to you later, just GO!"

Dean and Clark with equally red faces that matched both Beth's and Spike's quickly marched past them and said, "Hi & Bye," to Beth as they exited the apartment.

As the door was closing they could hear Spike say, "I am sorry, your beauty made me forget they were still here. Now, where were we," followed by giggling sounds.

Once outside, all Dean could muster was, "WOW, she's hot."

Clark responded with, "Uncle Spike has game. He is one lucky guy at this moment. Should we go back to listen, you know what they are going to do."

Dean nodded knowing and said, "No, let's go to your place."

The boys returned home to the Lane residence without their book bags, any homework or their iPods. Ed asked "Hey, where have you guys been?"

The boys looked nervously at one another before Clark answered noncommittally, "We ate at Uncle Spike's."

"Clark, that's not what I asked," Ed stated to his son thinking to himself that they were hiding something.

"Oh yeah, we were at Uncle Spike's," Clark evasively responded.

Ed asked, "Why?"

The boys glanced at each other and immediately got embarrassed and headed upstairs. Ed noticed the glance and started to wonder what had they cornered or conned Spike into doing for them.

A few hours later, Spike showed up at the Lane residence with the boy's book bags. Ed and Sophie were sitting on the front porch swing when Spike pulled up. Spike had a very pretty lady with him. Ed was not aware of Beth. With Sophie in tow, Ed met Spike at his vehicle to get a better look at Spike's lady friend. Spike made the introductions stating he was just taking Beth home.

As Beth and Sophie spoke, Spike gave Ed the book bags saying, "The boys left their stuff at my apartment".

Ed thought, "_What__are the chances of both boys forgetting their stuff at Spike's? __Something is going on_."

When everyone was saying their goodbyes, Ed noticed that Beth had a hickey just below her collar bone and another on her cleavage, locations that would normally be covered, but the wind was blowing her jacket and he could see them every time it moved. Ed just smiled knowing what Spike had done. Ed himself was fond of giving Sophie hickeys where they are not normally seen by the public or Clark.

Spike drove away while Ed and Sophie returned to the porch. Sophie asked, "Wonder what's with the nurse outfit? She said she is a real nurse."

"I don't know," Ed responded with a smirk, knowing it was probably some kind of kinky fantasy role playing.

Ed decided that he wanted to see Clark's homework and to see if there was anything to be worried about in his book bag. When he opened the bag he found a string of condoms with a note from Spike.

"What the hell! What does it say?" Sophie voiced. Ed read it aloud to Sophie.

"Dean and Clark, I'm only providing this because it will keep you safe but I can't, with good conscience, get you the room. Not to mention your Dads would use me as a target at the next range. Any other questions you have about sex, you will have to ask your Dads. I got lucky, in more ways than one, Beth is not mad. In fact, she laughed about the look on your faces. P.S. We DO NOT speak of the visual presentation that you witnessed. UNDERSTAND! Love ya, Ciao Uncle Spike."

Both puzzled and in shock, Ed pulled out his phone and called Greg to inform him that the boys had been to Spike's and that they needed to speak with both Dean and Clark before having a talk with "good ole Uncle Spike again!"


End file.
